Your secret is safe, I won't say a word
by mdelpin
Summary: Gray had been beside himself since he'd realized Natsu had snuck out of the guild to face Zeref on his own. He was furious that his boyfriend would take such a stupid risk, and he was terrified he might never see him again. Even worse, Gray had no idea how to find him. All he could do was wait and as minute after minute ticked by his thoughts turned more desperate. Entry for Pride


Prompt: "Your secret is safe, I won't say a word"

Pairing: NatsuxGray

_That idiot!_

Gray had been beside himself since he'd realized Natsu had snuck out of the guild to face Zeref on his own. He was furious that his boyfriend would take such a stupid risk, and he was terrified he might never see him again. Even worse, Gray had no idea how to find him. All he could do was wait and as minute after minute ticked by his thoughts turned more desperate.

The idea that he might never again be able to share in fiery kisses or feel comfort in the arms of the man he loved was not one he was okay with. They'd just begun finally dealing with their grief over losing their fathers, Gray could not, would not lose Natsu too.

He was shocked when he heard Natsu's voice in his head, it sounded different, sadder, older. More importantly, Natsu didn't have telepathy, but although the voice sounded different, there was an underlying quality to it that was undoubtedly Natsu.

_Gray, can you come outside?_

Gray didn't question the voice, too relieved to know Natsu was still alive, and it didn't speak again. He ran outside hoping to find Natsu waiting but instead there was only Happy. Gray looked around to make sure, and when he saw no sign of his Flame Brain, he focused on Happy instead. He noticed the little blue Exceed's paws were singed black, and Gray's panic returned. There was no way Natsu would let something happen to Happy, unless….

'Happy, where's Natsu?"

The Exceed looked like he was ready to cry, whether from the pain he was in or something else Gray didn't know.

"You have to come with me," Happy's expression was heartbreaking, and in the back of his mind Gray had a sinking feeling he knew what this might be about, "You have to talk to him, please Gray!"

"Take me to him," Was all Gray said, his mind racing as it tried to figure out what could have happened.

Happy grabbed him by his coat, which he was somehow still wearing and took to the air, trying not to complain about the pain he was surely feeling. The flight was not long, Happy flying as fast as he was able, his urgency palpable. Just what had Natsu gotten himself into this time?

They landed in a small forest not too far away from Magnolia and Gray ran to Natsu as soon as he landed.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you have ever done," Gray began to chastise his lover, his words dying down as soon as he saw the anguish on Natsu's face, dried tears marking a visible trail down his cheeks, and on his cheek, there was a new scar. This was serious.

He felt the familiar stirring of his devil slayer magic that he'd been trying to puzzle out since they'd had it out after Avatar and once again he tried to ignore it.

"Natsu?" Gray rushed to embrace him, remembering his earlier fear that he might never be able to do so again and that's when he felt the hard rectangular bump between their torsos. He stepped back in surprise, looking down to see Natsu hugging a book against his stomach, a book that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Natsu?" He cried out again, not capable of coming up with any other words, his mind too busy to be of any help.

"Take this," Natsu handed the book over to him, "You're the only one I can trust with this."

Gray accepted the tome and inspected it, he read the word END scrawled on its cover but instead of the excitement he'd thought he'd feel at finally having it in his possession, there was only a deep sense of dread when he saw the hole that was marring it. "Where did you find this?"

"Promise me you'll never open it, Gray," Natsu's eyes glowed fiercely, making them shine as bright as emeralds,

Gray was about to protest that he couldn't do that, that he'd promised his father he would kill END when he felt the magic surge again and finally asked, "Where did you get that scar?"

"Never mind that, just promise me you won't ever open it."

"Natsu, I-"

"Gray, please," Natsu whimpered, his eyes begging Gray to agree to his request.

"Alright, I promise, now can we talk about what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray, tighter than he ever had before and Gray could feel the wetness on his shoulders.

"Natsu, you're scaring me."

Natsu let go and tried to smile up at him, but it was forced, and after a moment spent staring at Gray's face, he leaned in and kissed him with a desperation that had never been there, not even in their most intimate moments. Much too soon, he pulled away. "No matter what happens, never forget... I love you, Ice Princess."

And just like that he was gone, Happy had grabbed Natsu and flown him away leaving Gray to utter _And_ _I love you_ to the trees, but he knew with his enhanced hearing, Natsu heard him too.

Gray looked back down at the book he was cradling against him, the one that he'd wanted to destroy but had now become his most prized possession, and he cried at the unfairness of their lives. Of course Natsu would be END, everything that had happened to them in their lives had inevitably led them to this. He made a quick decision, there was really no other to be made.

_I'm sorry, Silver_

As he covered the book in a coating of ice, being careful to not infuse it with any of his devil slayer magic, he thought as strongly as he could, in case Natsu could somehow hear him.

_Your secret is safe, I won't say a word._


End file.
